Highschool chaospromise from the heart
by haunting hanyou
Summary: Ok this story takes place in Kagome's era the hottest band in Japan is transferring to Kagome's, Sango's, Rin's, and Ayame's school. This band is loved by everyone except those four girls. So when the band gets a sudden intrest to the girls they will do a


_Disclaimer: I, yes me, do not own Inuyasha ore any of the character's in it! But I do own this little plushy of Inuyasha and I do own this picture of Inuyasha and Kagome. Also I own the story's plot line. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes._

"Then the prince leaned down and kissed the princess and broke the spell, waking her from her eternal slumber.

The end" "Oh that was beautiful, can life be that way? I mean can someone really fall in love and never have to worry about there loved one to leave them" a girl with medium length raven hair, intense chocolate orbs, creamy skin, clad in green silk pajamas asked.

She was sitting on her bed with her mom as her mom told her a story.

"Hunny love can be what ever you want it to be; sometimes things do go wrong, like someone dies or the get in a fight.

I am sad to say this but to me fairy tales don't come true.

To you it might be a totally different story, you may fall in love and won't have to worry about silly fights and deaths." the little girl's mom said.

"Kagome I want you to promise me something" the older women said.

The little girl named Kagome leaned forward to listen to what her mom had to say.

"Promise me, that no matter how many times your heart is broken you'll learn to move on, and someday find true love" Ms. Hiragashi said while kissing her daughter on the forehead and walked to the door.

"Mom I promise" Kagome said before her mom left the room.

9 years later

Beep, beep, beep, be- smash peeb, peeb, ppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbb

"Damn it stupid alarm clock beeping backwards" Kagome said while climbing out of bed and into her closet.

She looked around for several minutes before she grabbed baggy camouflage pants and a beige shirt. She waddled into her bathroom and took a quick shower she got out of the shower and put on her pants then her shirt that stuck to her skin.

She brushed her hair then put it up into a high pony tail.

She left the bathroom and went down stairs. "Good morning Kagome" Ms. Hiragashi said while setting toast down in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said while tearing her food apart and shoving pieces into her mouth.

Kagome got up kissed her mom on the cheek grabbed her black bag that was sitting by the door, and put on her combat boots and left the house.

Kagome walked down the street slowly taking in the fresh air. "Hey Kagome wait up" a girl with long brown hair up in a high pony tail yelled.

She to had intense chocolate orbs she had on some magenta eye shadow and was wearing a pink shirt that said "all my other shirts have blood on them" and baggy black pants.

The girl walked up to Kagome while panting a little.

"Hey Sango, how is Kohaku and your dad" Kagome asked the girl she called Sango. "Oh there fine. I think" Sango said while she slumped her shoulders.

"Well I hope they get better now I'll race ya to school" Kagome said while positioning her bag.

"Ready…set…go" Sango yelled while running like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome was right on her tail when Sango stopped for no apparent reason.

"Kagome smashed into Sango.

"Why the heck did you stop" Kagome yelled while Sango pointed to a limo that had four boys coming out.

The first boy had long silver hair, with pointy ears, and dull gold eyes. The next boy had long brown hair up in a high pony tail, pointy ears, and electric blue eyes.

The third boy had short black hair that was pulled into a messy rats tail at the nape of his neck, he had intense purple eyes, and was a human unlike the first two guys.

Cheers and clapping was heard from everyone on school grounds.

Then one more guy stepped out.

He had long silver hair, intense gold eyes with speaks or amber in it, and had the cutest dog ears on the top of his head.

The crown grew louder.

These 4 boys were the top band in Tokyo, they were demon instinct.

Everyone loved them except for two girls.

That was Kagome and Sango.

Kagome thought they were all snobs, with a bad attitude.

Sango thought they were all perverts.

In fact they knew that the boy with purple eyes was a pervert because he was Kagome's cousin and they knew the boy with dog ears had an attitude because Miroku told them about him on his last visit to Kagome.

Kagome and Sango groaned when Miroku spotted them.

He ran over to them and hugged them and gave them a peck on the cheek.

Girls in the crowd started shouting insults at Kagome and Sango.

"Now calm down girls I have time for you these to girls are my friends and this girl may be my future wife" Miroku said while grabbing Sango's butt.

Sango's face grew red as she smacked Miroku across the face.

Miroku just grinned as he groped Kagome.

"Miroku you fukin perv I am your god damn cousin" Kagome yelled while beating up Miroku.

"Idiot the hanyou with dog ears mumbled as the two girls passed him.

Kagome and Sango stomped down the school hallways thinking of the previous events. Kagome and Sango entered there classrooms.

Kagome got a seat in the back with Sango right behind her.

The teacher walked in.

"Ok you two students and six other students will be the only ones in here for the rest of the year, you will only go to this class and you have lockers in here you will be eating in my backroom at lunch time and I will explain this to the others later" the teacher said while sitting at his desk waiting for the other six students.

Kagome and Sango groaned as they laid there heads down and fell asleep.

Minutes later Kagome and Sango woke to the feel of hands on there butts.

"Miroku you have Three seconds, ONE, TWO, THREE" Kagome and Sango yelled while launching from there seats and chasing Miroku.

"Miroku get back here" the girls yelled while the rest of the band entered the room.

"Miroku you lech won't ya ever learn" Inuyasha said to him self but loud enough for everyone else to here.

Sesshomaru just shook his head as he took a seat in the front.

Koga started chasing Kagome and Miroku that way he could get him away from _his _women. "Miroku stop chasing my women" Koga yelled.

At that moment everything stopped.

Kagome stopped in her place and Sango and Miroku crashed in to her.

Sesshomaru was already still as it is.

And Inuyasha got a glare on his face and let out a loud growl.

Koga being the retard he is ran up to Kagome and said "Oh um Kagome was it you are now my women and I see you can understand that.

Seeing how you stopped running so I could catch you".

Koga snaked his hand around her waist and let out a sigh.

Kagome let out a little epp at the contact of his skin.

"Koga let my cousin go" Miroku said while sitting down in the front next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat down like looking like she was a deer in headlights. She sat down at the third seat in the back row which was the seat behind the seat next to Miroku.

Sango sat down next to Kagome which was behind Miroku.

Two girls then entered the room.

These girls were known as Ayame and Rin.

Ayame was a wolf demon with long red hair in two pig tails.

Her eyes were a sharp green.

And her skin was a little tan.

Rin had medium length ebony hair will a short ponytail at the top of her head separated from the other long tresses.

She had coffee colored eyes like Kagome's they looked like sisters in fact they were.

Rin waved to Kagome while taking the seat next to Sango seeing how Ayame had already sat down next to Kagome.

The girls said there hellos and chatted for a little, while the boys got situated.

Koga and Inuyasha glared at each other for a couple minutes before they sat down.

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku right in front of Kagome while Koga got the only vacant seat which was right next to Inuyasha.

The teacher entered his room looking like he just shit his brains out.

"Ok class now that I am back fro my restroom we may began class" the fat teacher said.

"When the heck did you leave the class" Kagome asked.

"I left after you and Sango went to sleep" the teacher said while sitting down.

"Wait how do you know are names" Sango asked.

"You're a stalker aren't you" Sango yelled while pointing a finger at him.

Kagome spoke up "you know stalking is a crime".

The others sweat dropped.

"I have your names on a list" the teacher said.

"Now let's start class" the teacher said while writing on the board.

"Why do we have to learn stuff that we will never use in life" Inuyasha asked. The teacher ignored the question as he spoke up.

"Numbers: An understanding of consumer math, budgets, before and after tax wages, income statements, financial math.

Understand and illustrate interrelationships of sets of numbers.

Use the complex number system through the investigation of problems.

Use appropriate mathematical language and symbols in all problem solving situations.

Measurement: Apply Pythagoras' Theorem, the primary trigonometric ratios, and their applications.

Identify, construct and solve problems involving line segments, rays, lines, bisectors, medians, perpendicular line, perpendicular bisector, transversal, alternate interior angles, corresponding angles, same-side interior angles.

Use trigonometric ratios to solve problems involving indirect measurement.

Be able to use a compass, straight edge manipulative, and technology to explore geometric constructions and their applications and be able to apply them to real life situations.

Geometry and Trigonometry: Problem solves and understands common properties of triangles, special quadrilaterals, and n-gons. Inves multi-step problems using linear equations and investigate the properties of slope.

Graph ordered pairs in the Cartesian coordinate plane, and graph real-world relations in the Cartesian coordinate plane.

Identify the special properties of right triangles, including the sine, cosine, and tangent ratios, to solve problems involving more than one right triangle.

Use Analytic Geometry to solve problems involving the intersection of two straight lines and verify geometric properties of triangles and quadrilaterals.

Develop the primary trigonometric ratios, using the properties of similar triangles and solve trigonometric problems involving triangles.

Algebra: Add, subtract, multiply and divide rational numbers and polynomials.

Solve quadratic equations and problems involving quadratic functions.

Understand, represent and analyze relationships, using tables, verbal rules, equations, and graphs. Be able to solve problems that involve variable quantities with expressions, equations, inequalities, and matrices.

Probability: Identify, describe, implement, and analyze sampling procedures, and draw conclusions and inferences from collected data.

Make informed inferences to real life/population data collections.

A demonstrated ability to use logical reasoning, estimation and mental computations, to determine the validity of a solution in algebraic, geometrical, and statistical problems. Develop and analyze algorithms." The teacher said finally catching a breath.

"To much information my head hurts" Kagome groaned while holding her head.

"hell yeah" everyone said except for Inuyasha. He had to say his "feh".

" Kagome answer this question.

A student at St. F. X. decided to become his own employer by using his car as a taxi for the summer.

It costs the student $693.00 to insure his car for the 4 months of summer.

He spends $452.00 per month on gas.

If he lives at home and has no other expenses for the 4 months of summer and charges an average of $7.00 per fare, how many fares will he have to get to be able to pay his tuition of $3280.00?" the teacher asked.

" $3280.00 + ($452)4 + $693.00 $5781.0 $5781.00/$7.00 825.85 Therefore 826 fares are necessary to have enough money" Kagome answered.

"Good answer Sango your turn.

If twenty people in a factory make 43 shoes in (3).5 / 2 hours, then how many shoes do they make in an eight hour day?"

"um 43 shoes / (3).5/2 86 shoes / (3).5 per hour 86/(3).5 8 397.2 Therefore 397 shoes could be made in a day"

Sango answered nervously.

"ok Rin, A pennant is made in the shape of an isosceles triangle.

A baseball team wants to fly two of its pennants side by side.

The pennants are of different sizes and the team wants the flag poles spaced so that the distance between them is h + g.

Given the following information... a 2 (30.5) c 2d 30.5 b (280.5)/2 70.5 How far apart will the flag poles be?" the teacher asked.

"1/2 a)2 + g2 c2 (1/2 d)2 + h2 b2 g2 c2 - (1/2 a)2 h2 (b2) - (1/2 d)2 g 4 - (3.5)2.5 h (7 - 3/4)2 1 h (28 - 3)/4.5 h 5/2 g + h 3 ½" Rin answered.

"Ayame, In a soccer tournament the average of 8 goals scored in Caratine's first 5 games was 6.4.

The average of her next five games was 6.5.

If there were 9 goals scored in the tenth game what was the overall average." The teacher asked once again.

" 5(6.4) + 4(6.5) +9/10 6.7" Ayame said with a huge smile that only meant she was really, really nervous.

"Right again, ok class since I am so lazy I am going to give one more question and it is for you boys" the teacher said.

(ok the teacher is really not like this but to day he is tired and my hands hurt)

"Ok In a class of four students there are four marks given to students A, B, C, and D.

The average of the first two marks is 50.

The average of the second and third marks is 75 and the average of the third and fourth marks is 70.

What is the average of the first and fourth marks?" the teacher asked with a yawn.

"A+B/2 50 B+C/275 C+D+&) A+B 100 B150-C C+D140 A+D+10100 B150-C C140-D A+D 90 B150-140+D C140-D A+D/245 B10+D" the boys answered in unison minus Inuyasha who's only reply was "tee-shirt".

"Ok shoo class I am tired" the teacher said while falling asleep.

"_So how is it so far? If ya want ya don't have to read the math stuff. I am already confused as it is. And for all those retards out there this is actual 10th grade work and if ya don't believe me check on-line. So I hope I get reviews at least 1 review will get my second chap on. Flames are welcome._


End file.
